


[FANVID] CORGI | Bad Acid Trip

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Humor, Crack, Dogs, Gen, Surreal, acid trip, corgi character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: With this video I wanna show how much dirktectives love corgi (exclusively platonical, of course).





	[FANVID] CORGI | Bad Acid Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I was high because of expired pararibulitis.


End file.
